monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigantic Girl/Jame
Jame is a friendly Gigantic Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Uoooo! I'm a giant!" "Earthquaaake! No, it's just meee!!" "Fairies are surprisingly sturdy... Even if I carelessly step on them, they're all right!" "To be honest, I don't really want to live in a human city... They're too small for me." "Unless I walk normally, the nature around me will be completely destroyed!" "I'll crush yooou!" "I have to have a good sleeping posture! Otherwise, the forest will become a wasteland..." "If I sneeze, the forest will be blown awaaaay!" "Although I'm still an elf, I'm not good with a bow and arrow... No matter how you look at it, I guess I'm not very dexterous...?" "By the order of the Queen, I'm not allowed to drink alcohol! I cause disasters when I go on a drunken rampage!" "Energize with this!" (+1 Boost Drink) "Have some money!" (+ 4350G) "While I was swimming in the sea, I fought with a monster. I broke off its horn, you can have it!" (+1 Large Horn) "Give me meat!" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Yaaay!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Hnnnn!!" "Give me money!" (Give 2610G) *Yes - "Yaaay!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Hnnnn!!" *Not enough money - "...There's nothing?! Then it can't be helped!" "Is pizza delicious? Give me!" (Give 1 Pizza) *Yes - "Yaaay!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Hnnnn!!" "Do you know what race I'm from?" *Giant - "Actually, there is no race of giants. I'm still an elf!" *Human - "Humans aren't this big!" (-5 Affinity) *Elf - "You know well! I'm still an elf!" (+10 Affinity) "If I catch a cold, I'll destroy the forest with sneezes and coughs! How can I cure it...?" *Drink medicine - "Because my body is so large, medicine doesn't work very well..." *Just sleep - "As I thought, that would be the best!" (+10 Affinity) *Pray to the forest - "Liar! You don't get cured by praying!" (-5 Affinity) "What are the advantages of being large?" *You can reach high places - "I'm so big, that I'm unable able to live in a house... I wouldn't be reaching high places..." *You're strong in fights - "That's right, I'm big and strong!" (+10 Affinity) *You're suitable for construction work - "On the other hand, I'd be expected to work too much... It would be a hassle." "What's the advantage in being small?" *The land feels wider - "Even in this forest, I feel small! If I were as small as the fairies, the world would feel wider too!" (+10 Affinity) *You can eat less - "I want to be little so I can fill my stomach!" (+10 Affinity) *It's easier to escape from enemies - "If you were big, you wouldn't need to run away!" "What is happiness?" *Being big - "Then I'm happy!" (+10 Affinity) *Having lots of money - "Humans like money! I like pretty jewels!" (+10 Affinity) *Being able to fill your stomach - "Then I'm not so happy... It takes too much to fill my stomach..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Jame: "I hit my head when I was stretching... This castle is so cramped!" With Monster Cow Lord: Jame: "You're as big as I am!" Demon Cow Queen: "Kuku, your heart and bowl are big!" Jame: "Is your food bowl big too?!" Demon Cow Queen: "Of course!" With Knog: Knog: "STANDING BY...*slosh slosh*..." Jame: "You're a mud golem! You're really big!" Knog: "ALLY GIANT CONFIRMED... SURMISED OBJECTIVE: PLAYING WITH MUD." Jame: "Playing with mud is fuuun! Ahahahaaaaaa!" With Giga: Jame: "Ooh, a giant dragon!" Giga: "Wow, a giant person..." Jame: "Hey, can I ride on your shell?" Giga: "You can't, the trees would fall off... Can I ride on your back...?" Jame: "No way, I'd be crushed under your weight!" Jame: "............" Giga: "............" Jame: "Ooh, a giant dragon!" Giga: "Wow, a giant person..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Jame: "What's for lunch today?" Jame is getting excited... happens 2nd Action: Jame: "I'll draw pictures on the ground!" Jame is doodling on the ground... happens 3rd Action: Jame: "*snore*..." Jame fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Jame: "Isn't it nice and warm...?" Jame is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 5th Action: Jame: "Cruuush!" uses Megaton Press Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Artist: Cool-Kyou Shinja Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2